


Their Omega

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Chair Sex, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Hydra (Marvel), Impregnation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Rescue, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Hadrian Emrys Santana is a 20 year old Omega who's been captured by Hydra for the Purpose of breeding super soldiers. After months of trying to breed him, his Captors decide they need stronger, More Potent Alpha's, so they capture three Alpha's they think can do the job.After Hadrian is Successfully pupped, months pass by before a rescue team arrives, allowing Hadrian just enough time to connect and bond with his Alphas. Now, in the safety of the Avengers tower, Hadrian and his Alpha's must adapt to being in a relationship while preparing for the upcoming birth.





	

_**-3rd pov-** _

 

 

                Steve clutched Hadrian tightly to his body as the tiny Omega and the other two Alpha's slept. His right hand migrated down until it rested on the subtle swell of Hadrian's belly, rough fingers massaging the stretched skin that Held the developing pup underneath. A smile graced the Alpha's face as the little Omega curled into his embrace. Once they'd been rescued, they'd been swarmed by SHIELD medical Professionals, resulting in many Injuries. 

 

 

             To be fair, the three Alpha's had warned them away, but the Medical team was persistent. Jane Foster had been one of the ones present when they'd arrived back. She'd sustained injuries when she rushed Thor and tried to wrap him in a hug. Her injuries would scar permanently. Ever since they'd been rescued, they'd been wrapped around their tiny omega. Steve sighed, burying his face in Hadrian's hair, smelling that Oh so familiar scent of Cherry Blossoms and the once underlying scent of Milk and Honey, the scent that came with every pregnant Omega, now extremely prominent. 


End file.
